Media timeline interaction is a process for allowing a user to edit a multimedia presentation object within a presentation application. In some situations, multimedia objects are important additions to presentations. Traditionally, interacting with and editing a multimedia clip requires the use of advanced software and a user's understanding of concepts such as timelines and frames. A basic user would be unlikely to be able to achieve this scenario, and the conventional strategy for an advanced user would be to edit the clip outside of the presentation software.